


Savage (Tokyo Ghoul)

by arkwraili



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, Bad Descriptions, Death, Gen, Ghoul, Gore, HideyoshiNagachika, Horror, KenKaneki, Manga, Violence, probably guts, serialkillers, shuu - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tokyoghoul, touka - Freeform, what else do i add to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkwraili/pseuds/arkwraili
Summary: Ghoul fights are notorious around Tokyo, especially since there's only one place to get a good fight worth watching. Once a week, every Friday night, there's one ghoul in particular who the crowd adores. She fights every week against other ghouls ravaged by hunger, ghouls who had been broken just like she'd been.(I'll update tags as I go along)





	1. 1-Prologue

I lifted the hood of my jacket up so it covered my ears and began to walk out of my small living space—I use that term very loosely—and into the small, iron-walled room in which I was supposed to exit and be put to use. There were bars on one side of the room with a dark red felt curtain behind them. In less than five minutes, those curtains were going to be drawn and those bars were going to rise. 

Then all hell would break loose. 

“Four.” A monotonous voice came quietly through the P.A. in the top right corner of the room. The four meant four minutes. I was itching with excitement. I cracked my neck.

“Three.” The very same monotonous voice came in. I grinned as my stomach twisted in excitement. Or fear. I relished in these feelings.

“Two.” The minutes were passing by so fast. I cracked my knuckles and twisted my wrists around until I heard a little crack.

“One.” Sixty seconds left. Six-hundred milliseconds. My stomach clenched. The countdown from ten will start soon…

“Ten seconds.”

I began mentally counting.

“Nine seconds.”

Oh, I’m ready.

“eight seconds.”

My heart races.

“Seven seconds.”

My grin widens.

“Six seconds.”

Yes.

“Five seconds.”

Yes.

“Four seconds.”

Yes.

“Three seconds.”

Come on.

“Two seconds.”

Come on…

“One second.”

Now.

The curtain is mechanically drawn as I prepare to lunge out. The bars rise slightly and I charge at them, slipping ever so smoothly under them. 

I emerge into the arena and pull to a stop on the black-and-white tiled floor. It’s stained a slight brownish colour. The crowd roars at my appearance. I grin mischievously. There are two other figures, situated equally apart from each other, staring me down, eyes burning.

I run at full speed towards them, grinning like a psychopath.

And that, I probably was.


	2. 2-Capture

As a result of my winning last night, I got fed extra and moved to a slightly bigger room. That's what happens here. You kill someone, devour them, and get pampered just a little bit more than you were before. This extra pampering would only last one night, then it'd be back to rotten hunks of meat and disgusting cheap instant coffee. 

I slept better that night than I usually did. I actually got a full four hours of sleep, and my hunger wasn't as bad as before, considering I'd just slaughtered and devoured two other ghouls (who tasted like shit). Though I, and everybody else in this establishment, knew that two ghouls and a bit of extra meat weren't enough to satisfy my pit of a stomach. On top of that, we were only fed once every two weeks. Sometimes they forget to feed us, and that's when shit gets real.

⚝⚝⚝⚝⚝

I tore through the girl's stomach with my bare hands, savouring her guttural screams as I devoured her alive. She tasted absolutely horrid, but I hadn't eaten in a week, so I just tore through her with my teeth and hands until her screams diminished and she fell limp in my arms. I was covered head to toe in her warm, sticky blood. The crowd cheered. 

The other man who'd been tossed in was long dead, courtesy of me, of course. 

I licked the girl's blood all the way across my forearm, my tongue sliding on the jagged scars beneath the scarlet liquid. No need for an explanation, I guess. I'd tried many a time to kill myself. Never worked, obviously.

I was halfway through licking my other forearm when somebody, quite rudely, interrupted me by making the roof fall in. Little had I known, there were several strategically place bombs situated all throughout this building. The Doves had somehow infiltrated the building, set the bombs, and let them go boom while they sat on their asses outside the building, waiting for the bombs to do their work and wreak their havoc. 

Screams erupted almost as soon as the bombs went off, ghouls in delicate masks and dressy clothes scrambling over one another to get out of the building and back to safety. They probably all knew it was coming. A similar thing already happened back at another ghoul fighting establishment around a week or two ago. Well, that's what I heard.

Doves flooded through all of the entrances, wielding quinques of all different shapes and sizes. I scrambled up from my position in the bloodstained arena and, completely panicked, sprinted for a nearby wall. My only problem was the fact that they were ten meters high and the whole arena was circular, so no corners and easy footholds. The particular mastermind behind this whole building built it especially so he got his money's worth and so the ghouls fighting didn't go rabid, climb up the wall and start eating guests.

Smart.

My breathing was now extremely rapid. Trying to calm it, I took four deep breaths and tried to zone out the amount of screaming and wet thudding I heard. I started to shake. My eyes darted to the sides of the arena where Doves were already climbing down onto the checkered floor. The drop was really high, so I don't really understand how they managed to do that on their flimsy human limbs. 

I backed up into a wall and let a growl ripple from my chest. They had me cornered. If that's possible, being in a completely round arena. There were about ten or eleven doves in here already. 

Letting loose a louder growl I hurtled myself at the man on the far left, inching ever so slightly towards me, his quinque held up in front of his body. He was too slow to realise that I was going to rip through him, and I would've, if not for the fact that another Dove with some sort of a canon quinque shot at me, forcing me to change my course and drop to the ground before leaping to the side and avoiding being shot. The man who I was originally trying to attack whirled towards me and raised his quinque. I was crouching, and when he brought his quinque down, I, with a grunt, leapt up, stepped to the side and plunged my hand into his chest. Blood sprayed through his open mouth and covered my face. Another man swore, and a woman yelled something like, "SS rated!"

I liked the sound of that.

I hissed as the guy with the canon quinque shot into my side. He started screaming at me as I nimbly leapt away from his cannon fire. I ran towards him, grabbed onto his shoulders and flipped over them, yanking him back with me. I pulled him over my body as he dropped his quinque and threw him into a wall, his skull cracking against the iron, blood bubbling at his lips. Man, they aren't as strong as I thought they were. 

Many other Doves gasped, a few fleeing the scene. Another four Doves had climbed down into the pit, taking the other Dove's place. I realised these Doves were stronger and their weapons were more advanced than the first few Doves'.

One of them yelled out and charged towards me. He ran a lot more fluidly than the previous men I fought and he obviously held an offensive position. I realised then that I might need my kagune. I'd just eaten, so that could last me a good half hour... I felt my left eye sting as my kakugan took its place.

"She's one-eyed!" I heard a yell. 

Letting my kagune form (it's an Ukaku kagune, basically like wings, although mine is solid black with red veins. I can extend and split the wings to form claws) I sprinted towards the closest enemy and split my kagune. I swiped at his head but he ducked, and another Dove used his quinque to fight my claws off. I growled and pulled back before twisting away and coming back again with a much stronger swipe. I jumped back when I felt my kagune slam into the ground. With one clean cut, somebody came up behind me and severed my wings clean at the base. I let out a barbaric cry, feeling my back for my wings. Growling once more, I spun around and greeted my assailant with a scowl. He was some stone-faced boy with a sword for a quinque and black hair. I didn't like his eyes, so I decided an attempt to rip them out was fitting.

Charging at him, I dropped to the floor and swept to the side, avoiding his quinque. I grabbed his leg, hooked it over my shoulder and attempted to slam his face into the cold checkered floor, but he used his leg to choke me. Clawing half blindly at his leg I felt his clothes rip and I kept clawing. He swore and tried to jump back from my grip, but I held him in place and instead used my teeth to rip through his calf. He let out a cry and successfully removed himself from my grip. I heard a knife whistle behind my back and quickly jumped to the side, the knife plunging into the wall behind me. I whirled on my heel to see a boy... or girl... who was short with shoulder length black hair. He grinned at me.

I turned to his knife in the wall and saw an opportunity... If I could just get him to throw more knives... to my satisfaction, he threw another knife, just missing my ear as I dodged. I was panting now. He threw another knife and I dodged once more. Again, both lodged into the wall. 

I turned and grabbed both knives out of the wall, using the third to launch myself up it. With all my strength left, I dug the two knives into the wall, one lower than the other. I was around halfway up the wall before another knife whistled by me. I felt the wind pass my upper forearm before digging into the wall beside me. Man, I had to thank this kid. reaching down I grabbed the knife and fumbled for a moment before climbing up a step higher and plunging it into the wall. This all happened very fast. 

I Finally reached somewhere close to the top and launched myself over, but there were at least twenty Doves situated evenly around the pit. I couldn't get my kagune to form as I just stared dumbly. Most of these Doves were already covered in dark blood. I made a split second decision to launch myself at another Dove. These Doves were quicker, more nimble, and the one that I launched myself at quickly jumped to the side, avoiding my claws. As soon as I hit the ground I sprinted towards a wall and ran around it. If I could make my way fully around it I could get out. I didn't have time to attack anyone at this point as I kept running, my matted hair whipping around my ears. I saw the door around fifteen or so meters ahead of me, and I would've made it if I hadn't been knocked off my path by an orange-haired Dove. I swore as I spun towards him and began to punch blindly. I felt my fist connect with his jaw. 

I didn't let myself think before running again, and five or six steps away from the door, a knife lodged into the wall before me. It wasn't one of your normal knives, it was a quinque. I swore and grabbed it out of the wall before throwing it back in the direction it came. Before I could run any farther, a long sword stretched out in front of me. The Doves circled me. I couldn't breathe. 

Deciding against trying to kill anyone I slowly raised my hands.


	3. 3-Interogation

Surprisingly, the Doves didn't kill me but rather sedated me (quite harshly, I might add). Someone put a hand on my shoulder while I was still panicking about being caught and plunged a syringe into my arm. I began drunkenly clawing and reaching for the idiot that drugged me, and only heard muffled voices.

I woke in a poorly lit room, actually, cell, that wasn't much bigger than the one I once dwelled in. The only difference in this room was that there was a thick glass panel on one side of the room. There was a desk on one side and a little rectangular hole in which, I guessed, food was passed under. On the right side of the room, there was a small mattress with a threadbare blanket neatly tucked on top of it. There was also a small sink and toilet pushed into the far left corner. I was completely clear of blood and placed in a white doctor-style gown that actually covered my ass. I realized then that somebody had to clean me. Somebody would've peeled off my clothes and thrown me in a shower. I snarled at the thought.

I heard a slight cough and whipped around to the thick window. There was a young man, around twenty or so, quite average looking, but what was striking about him is that he had two-tones hair. One a black and the other white.

"Good morning," he said. 

"What have you done to me?" I rasped.

He laughed a little and took a seat in the chair behind the desk. "I haven't done anything to you, but you've killed a lot of Doves."

I stood slowly and charged at the glass. He didn't even flinch when I started banging on it with all my might. "Let me out! Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout!"

"S-sorry," he replied, a nervous smile on his lips. "I'm not permitted to do that."

"Yeah? And what's gonna happen to me? Am I going to be killed? Is that it?"

"I'm also not permitted to release that information."

"Yeah, and are you permitted to go away?"

"Not exactly."

"It's almost like you do nothing yourself!"

"It's all part of the job; I have a boss who tells me what I can and can't do. It's the way society works."

"Blah, blah, blah. If you're here to kill me, get it over and done with. I don't see the point in you trying to lecture me on how society works."

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to kill you at all. In fact, the whole part of the mission was to safely extract you, and to rid Tokyo of those horrible ghoul fighting places."

"Why the hell would you want to extract me?"

"We think you could be a very valuable weapon-"

"So you want to use me?"

"No- No. We just want to test your boundaries and how well you fight. Though I would say you showed quite a bit when you scaled that solid wall with Juuzou's knives."

"Juuzou?"

"Ah, that's right. You don't know him. He'll be down here sometime within the next week."

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked quietly, barely more than a whisper.

"I can't tell you what will exactly happen to you."

"Fine. At least tell me your name."

"Haise Sasaki," he replied. "What's yours? Our records show us nothing about you having a name."

"I don't have one. It's been long forgotten."

"Ah. Among the CCG we just call you Savage."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You kill viciously and always win your fights. How do you do that, exactly?"

"I've been broken many times over," I said quietly.

"So I hear..." Haise's eyes glazed over a bit before he shook his head and smiled at me. "Sorry, but I need to leave. Thank you for your time." Haise got up and left.

⚝⚝⚝⚝⚝

I spent the rest of the day in the darkest corner of my room, my head against the cold wall. If they really wanted to kill me, they wouldn't have taken me here, they would've killed me on the spot... even so... death row inmates can be held for years on end, who was to say I was any different? 

⚝⚝⚝⚝⚝

I jerked awake at the sound of someone tapping at the thick glass panel. When the tapping got louder I screamed out, "I'm awake, idiot!"

"Good afternoooooooon~" a voice sang. My head snapped up to the window, the room still slightly blurred. I saw a smudge of black standing behind, surrounded by light. Rubbing my eyes, I stood from my bed and waltzed to the window. In a split second, I raised my hands and hit them against the glass, hoping to scare this idiot. I noticed that he had a whole heap of stitches just covering him, and I wondered if they were self-inflicted or not.

He didn't flinch but instead grinned at me. "How are you finding our accommodation?" 

I faked sweetness and had a plastic smile on my face. "Oh, just excellent. Now would you be willing to make my experience even better by letting me the fuck out?" When I swore, I spat the word through my teeth before going back to sweetness. 

"Nope!" He sang again. He pulled a knife out of his jacket and held it up to the window. If there were no glass panel, the knife would be right at my nose. "Now, I'd like to know something, if you'd be so kind as to tell me, but who exactly trained you to fight like that?"

"And do you actually expect me to tell you?" I replied just as sweetly as I had before.

"Hmm," he put crossed his arms, the knife dangling from his fingers. "No, honestly. How about we ask one question each? A bit of information for a bit of information. Sound good?"

"Fine," I gritted. "You first."

"I was once broken by a ghoul and killed many, many humans for the satisfaction and feeding of others," he replied in his normal cheery voice. I wasn't expecting that.

"Liar."

"I have nothing to gain from lying."

"Fine. I don't know who my captor was, in fact, I had many. All masked. When fighters get higher up on the leaderboard, owners tend to auction off the ghouls." 

"I was an orphan, and I used to love my ghoul owner like a mother because she was the only one who actually wanted me."

"My most recent owner had a cat mask. Very obviously female. She whipped me, broke my bones, severed my limbs and at one point raped me." In fact, many owners rape their pets. Their pets being their only sense of release.

"My owner was named Big Madam. I didn't know her actual name, just her alias."

"I've made many suicide attempts, all of them unsuccessful obviously."

"Same for me."

I glowered. "That's barely anything." "It's still the truth. Your turn."

I hissed. "I had a number, not a name," I didn't tell that 'Haise' this. He was... weird. He seemed slightly unstable. "009. I have no idea what that means so don't even ask."

"I killed Big Madam," he said, completely deadpan. 

"I was made one-eyed. My very first captor was some sort of crazy-scientist type. He nearly killed me to turn me this way. He copied some story he heard about a boy who got some ghoul girl's organs transplanted into him. Long story short, he killed a ghoul, half-killed me and then transplanted the organs into me. I have scars littering my stomach." 

"Interesting... Last one. I studied here with two friends. They were the only friends I've ever known and I killed one of them." 

"You've killed a lot of... ghouls who were close to you, it seems." 

"It was all part of my job. They were ghouls and I had to eradicate them." 

"Fine. My mother was killed by thugs. I was around eleven when that happened. That was the only thing that kept me alive and somewhat sane during my twelve years of torture. Thoughts of her smile, her warm hands. Everything. And then I got addicted to killing. It became a necessity. Even now I'm itching to strangle you" I hit my fist on the glass, eyes on his thin neck. I could see the pulse. "and the only thing stopping me from doing that is this stupid piece of glass." 

"Thank you," he sang once again. He grinned at me. "By the way, the name's Juuzou Sazuya. Nice to meet you, 009."


End file.
